


And the Role of Adorable Boyfriends Will Be Played By...

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Community: pintofest, M/M, Pinto, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach can't decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Role of Adorable Boyfriends Will Be Played By...

Chris shut the TV off in disgust after the third time through the channels and looked at Zach in bored despair. But Zach was grinning, practically bouncing in his seat as he smacked Chris on the knee.

“Let’s play Blind Dating!”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Zach, no. For the millionth time, I do not understand how me wandering around in a blindfold, running into things and fumbling for your dick is hot in any way.”

“It just-“

“No.”

“Fine,” Zach sighed, slumping back into the couch. He sat for a moment, deep in thought, then his eyes flicked over to Chris. “I find your lack of enthusiasm quite illogical, Captain,” he said in his best monotone.

“For the love of – You know how I feel about that.”

“Yeah, but you are so wrong. Kirk did NOT have a thing for McCoy.”

“Yes he did! Way more than any _thing_ he had for Spock! I mean come on, Kirk and McCoy were best friends, they were always hanging all over each other....” He nudged Zach with his foot and gave him a significant look. “Sound familiar?”

Zach rolled his eyes and looked away. He looked back a second later with an eyebrow raised. “Eh, mate, I reckon we should watch some rugby!”

Chris stared at him. “Is that….Did you just attempt to role play _Karl_?!”

“Don’t act like that wouldn’t work on you, I see you checking him out, Mr. Mancrush!”

“Yeah, and maybe you’d have a chance if you sounded _anything like him at all_.”

“Whatever,” Zach said, throwing himself dramatically against the couch cushions. “Role playing is overrated.”

Chris squinted in thought. “We could play cowboys and Indians,” he suggested.

“That is so politically incorrect, Chris,” Zach muttered. “Veto.”

“How about...the stable boy and the country lord?”

“I’m taking away your Harlequin romance collection immediately.”

“Nooo!”

“Yes. Consider it an intervention.”

Chris crossed his arms. Seconds later, his face lit up with excitement and he straightened up. “Oooh, I got it! I’ll play you and you play me!”

Zach raised an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t that be…masturbation?”

“No, it’s better! Come on, Zach, you should be the first to admit that you turn yourself on.”

“I do n- okay, yeah, I do.”

Chris grinned smugly, reaching over to pull Zach’s hat off and put it on his own head. He leaned forward, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. “You know, there’s this duality, like these two aspects of my personality. Like on the one hand, I’m all pretentious but then, I’m also just _me_ …”

Zach tried not to smile. “I do not talk like that.”

“You obviously haven’t watched any of our interviews.”

“Oh whatever, hi, I’m Chris, and I like to drop extraneous malapropisms into my...verbosity.” He met Chris’s eyes and they both collapsed into laughter.

“Wow, I’m…so not attracted to myself,” Chris said when he’d recovered. “Or wait, maybe it’s you I’m not attracted to?”

“Hey!” Zach protested, pouting.

“Oh come on now, don’t make that face,” Chris said, moving down the couch to straddle Zach’s lap. He leaned down to press a kiss to Zach’s pouty lips. “Maybe we should just play ourselves,” he said seductively, laying a trail of kisses across Zach’s stubbled jaw.

“Or,” Zach said, pulling away as Chris rolled his eyes, “we could play your _favorite_ fantasy…flirty barista.”

“Shut up, that is – I do not even have that fantasy!”

“No?” He fluttered his eyelashes. “Mr. Pine, I made yours _extra frothy_.”

“I don’t- shut up!”

Zach glanced at his crotch. “I don’t know, it seems to be working for you,” he said, glimpsing Chris’s larger-than-usual bulge.

“Do you think maybe that has less to do with your absolutely terrible flirty barista impression and more to do with the fact that you're _pressing your crotch_ up against me?”

“So you’re not saying that you _don’t_ have a flirty barista fantasy, just that I’m doing it wrong?”

Chris gave a little thrust of his hips and pressed his chest against Zach’s, leaning down to flick his tongue at the shell of Zach’s ear. “Or,” he whispered, “we could do _your_ favorite fantasy, and I could play the hot twink bartender that you fuck up against the liquor shelf.”

Zach made a “guh” sound like he was choking back a moan, and his whole body shuddered as he pulled Chris in for a hard kiss.

“That worked,” Chris breathed, but his gloating was cut off as Zach slammed their mouths together again and pushed Chris down onto the couch. His hands were under Chris’s shirt, sliding over his skin, and he ground their hips together, pressing his erection against Chris’s straining zipper. He pushed himself up on an arm and shook his hair out of his eyes to look down at Chris, flushed and eager underneath him.

“Zach,” Chris panted, “don’t stop. Stop stopping.”

Zach smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, slow and hot. “Maybe,” he mumbled against Chris’s lips, “someday we’ll even make it to the role playing.”


End file.
